mirai_nikkifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yuno Gasai
Yuno Gasai, '''ist eine Klassenkameradin von Yukiteru und eine der Hauptprotagonisten der Serie. 'Sie ist die Zweite im Survival Game und besitzt das "Liebes Tagebuch". Aussehen Yuno ist ein junges Mädchen mit pinken Augen und langen pinken Haaren die sie in vier Zöpfen trägt, zwei fallen thumb|Yuno Gasaivorne über die Schultern und sind mit roten Schleifen verziert, zwei hängen hinten herunter und sind einfach mit roten Gummis zusammengebunden. Charakter Yuno wirkt auf den ersten Blick wie ein freundliches etwas naives Mädchen, tatsächlich ist sie aber äußerst intelligent. Sie hat einen sehr weiblichen Körperbau, weswegen sie in der Schule viele Verehrer hat. Sie ist in Yukiteru veliebt, den sie liebevoll Yukki nennt und mithilfe ihres Tagebuches regelmäßig stalkt. Versucht ein anderes Mädchen im nahezukommen oder will ihn jemand verletzen, reagiert Yuno darauf sehr aggresiv und zögert nicht, den-oder diejenige anzugreifen oder zu töten. Wegen der zahllosen Misshandlungen, in der Vergangenheit durch ihre Eltern ist Yuno psychisch äußerst instabil und dreht häufig durch. In diesem Zustand wandelt sich ihre Persönlichkeit von nett und freundlich zu brutal, kaltblütig und mordlüstern. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Yuno ist eine exzellente Kämpferin die sich mit allen Arten von Schuss- und Stechwaffen auskennt. Kämpft sie mit ihrer ganzen Kraft ist sie daher kaum aufzuhalten. Ihr Tagebuch ist das Yukiteru-Tagebuch, das sie alle 10 Minuten darüber informiert was Yukiteru gerade macht. Yunos Aussehen ist im Kampf ein großer Vorteil, da sie von Gegnern oft unterschätzt wird. Ihr Körper ist sehr gut trainiert und hält einiges aus, was sie zu einer zähen Gegnerin macht.Im Kampf beschüzt sie meist Yukki Gegenwart Vergangenheit Yuno wurde als Tochter eines wohlhabenden Bänkerpaares geboren. Ihr Vater hatte, aufgrund seiner Arbeit nie Zeit für die Familie, ihre Mutter wurde, wegen dieser Vernachlässigung durch ihren Mann, depressiv und ließ dies an Yuno aus, indem sie sie beim geringsten Fehler oder Vergehen in einen Hundekäfig sperrte. Durch die ständige Misshandlung wurde Yuno psychisch instabil und sperrte ihre Eltern, in der Hoffnung auf Verständnis, eines Tages selbst in den Käfig ein. Als diese sich uneinsichtig zeigten und Yuno sogar beschimpften, vergaß sie über den Schock ihnen Essen zu geben und so verhungerten sie und starben. Yuno unterhielt sich jedoch weiter mit ihnen und schaffte es, deren Tod vor dem Rest der Welt zu verheimlichen, ihr Haus wurde jedoch aufgrund unbezahlter Rechnungen vom Strom abgeschnitten. Als sie eines Tages in der Schule aufschreiben musste, was sie sich für die Zukunft vornahm, wusste sie darauf keine Antwort. Daraufhin musste sie zusammen mit Yukiteru nach dem Unterricht noch bleiben. Als sie sah dass dieser auch nicht wusste, was er schreiben sollte, machte sie ihm den Vorschlag, zu schreiben : "Ich werde Yuno heiraten." Yukiteru war einverstanden und versprach ihr, wenn sie älter wären, würde er sie zur Ehefrau nehmen. Auf diese Weise gab er ihr einen Grund zu leben und von diesem Tag an stalkte sie ihn heimlich. Der Anfang des Survival Game Yuno wird als das Schulidol vorgestellt: wunderschön, beliebt und ein absolute Musterschülerin. Während eines Tests schaut sie plötzlich zu Yukiteru, der gerade mithilfe seines Tagebuches im Test betrügt.thumb|Yuno schwört Yukiteru dass sie ihn beschützen wird. Kurz darauf beginnt sie aus Ton etwas zu kneten. Als der Klassenlehrer sie darauf anspricht, antwortet sie, es sei eine Konzentrationsübung. Am Ende der Stunde wartet sie, bis Yukiteru ihre Figur entdeckt, die ein exaktes Abbild von Murmur ist und stellt ihn dann wegen seines Tagebuches zur Rede. Als Yukiteru Angst bekommt und flüchtet, folgt sie ihm mithilfe ihres Tagebuches und fängt ihn im Fahrstuhl auf einer Baustelle ab. Als er sie aus Panik mit einem Dartpfeil angreifen will, küsst sie ihn und sagt, dass sie das nicht zulassen wird. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Survival Game und von ihrem "Yukiteru Tagebuch" das ihr alle 10 Minuten sagt, was Yukiteru gerade tut und auch dass es seinen Tod durch den Dritten,Takao Hiyama, vorausgesagt hätte. Anschließend verhindert sie diese Zukunft, indem sie den Fahrstuhl aufs Dach fahren lässt und so einen Angriff des Dritten auf Yukiteru verhindert. Dort angekommen erklärt sie, die Tagebücher seien zwar Waffen, gleichzeitig aber auch die größte Schwäche eines Tagebuchbesitzers, da man, wenn man das Tagebuch zerstört, auch den Besitzer tötet. Als Hiyama auf dem Dach ankommt, lenkt Yuno ihn ab, sodass Yukiteru sein Tagebuch mit einem Dartpfeilwurf zerstören kann. Später versammeln sich die Tagebuchbesitzer vor Deus Ex Machina, der ihnen die Regeln des Survival Games erklärt. Als Yukiteru später allein in der Kathedrale der Kausalität zurückbleibt, verspricht Yuno ihm ihn zu beschützen, egal um welchen Preis. Der Angriff der Neunten ''"Sterbt! Sterbt! Sterbt! Jeder der versucht mir Yukki wegzunehmen soll sterben!" - Yuno, während sie willkürlich Bomben aktiviert. Nachdem sie ihm 40 SMS geschrieben hat, freut sich Yuno darauf Yukiteru wieder zu begegnen. Als dieser sie nach der Stunde anspricht um sie um Hilfe beim Survival Game zu bitten, sagt sie ihm das sie jetzt Sport hat und bittet ihn zu warten. Als er von Minene Uryu angegriffen wird ist sie jedoch sofort wieder da und versucht diese mit einem Feuerlöscher zu erschlagen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt. Kurz darauf rettet sie Yukiteru vor der ersten Explosion. Yuno verspricht Yukiteru, dass sie ihn immer beschützen wird. In Todesangst willigt Dieser ein, um nicht sterben zu müssen und die beiden küssen sich. Später schleichen sie durchs Gebäude, wobei sie es schaffen, den meisten von Minene's Bomben mithilfe ihrer Tagebücher auszuweichen. Trotzdem geraten sie ausversehen in eine Sprengfalle. Sie überleben aber, und Yukiteru beginnt über seine Tätigkeit als Beobachter zu klagen. Yuno eröffnet ihm dass sie ihn schon eine lange Zeit beobachtet und überzeugt ihn davon, das alle Lehrer und Schüler an der Schule seine Freunde sind. Er glaubt ihr und zusammen schaffen sie es auf die andere Seite der Schule zu entkommen. Dort wird Yukiteru jedoch von einigen Mitschülern, darunter Ouji Kousaka, gefangengenommen und zu Minene gebracht. Yuno wird in eines der Klassenzimmer gebracht, wo sie beobachtet, wie Yukiteru langsam verzweifelt und merkt, das sie ihn belogen hat. Sie schwört ihn zu beschützen, flüchtet vor ihren Entführern und rennt quer durch die Schule, wobei sie die in den Gängen verteilten Bomben explodieren lässt. Sie springt aus einem der Fenster und versucht einen Überraschungsangriff auf Minene, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. An diesem Punkt erscheint plötzlich Kurusu Keigo, der Vierte, auf dem Hof um Yukiteru zu helfen. Yukiteru rennt auf Minene zu und umgeht mit Yuno's Hilfe die auf dem Hof verteilten Minen. Als Minene Yuno niederkickt, ist Yukiteru auf sich gestellt, schafft es aber dennoch, der letzten Mine auszuweichen sich sein Tagebuch zurückzuholen und Minene mit einem Dartpfeil am Auge zu verletzen. Minene benutzt ihr Tagebuch und flüchtet auf einem Motorrad. Wenig später gründet Kurusu die Zukunfts-Tagebuch Allianz, bestehend aus ihm,Yukiteru und Yuno.Als Yuno kurz darauf ihr Tagebuch liest sieht sie darin, dass sie und Yukiteru am 28. Juli ein Happy End haben werden, sprich: zusammenkommen. Später begleitet Yukiteru Yuno nach Hause. Sie bittet ihn im Esszimmer zu warten und geht in die Küche um ihm einen Apfel zu schälen. Als Yukiteru durch Zufall den Raum mit den Leichen ihrer Eltern entdeckt, leuchtet ihr Tagebuch plötzlich grell auf und ihr Happy End mit ihm verschwindet. Traurig fragt sie ihn warum er die Tür nur geöffnet hat und meint, alles hätte so schön werden können. Als Yukiteru verängstigt nach Hause flieht, folgt Yuno ihm und wünscht ihm durch den Briefkastenschlitz eine gute Nacht. Trivia *Yunos Geburtstag ist am 16. November. *Ihr Name bezieht sich auf Juno, die römische Göttin die mit Jupiter verheiratet war. *Yuno hat drei Charaktersongs: "RED Love" performed von Faylan, "Happy Fate" von Matsui Yousei und "Wish Lives in the Future My Wish Lives in the Future" gesungen von ihrer Synchronsprecherin Murata Tomosa. Kategorie:Charakter